


The Black Lace Anniversary

by magical_traveler



Series: A Collection of Constellations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Dick Draco, Come Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy draco malfoy, Domestic Dramione, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Mom Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler
Summary: She summoned her red patterned pyjama top and carefully put it on. Her breasts still protruded farther than she was accustomed to. Draco loved them, worshipped them really, but she felt like her back ached from the weight. Then she donned her bottoms, which were still a little snug around the hips. She trudged to the bathroom to finish preparing for bed.–Hermione, mom of four, isn't bouncing back from her last pregnancy as she expected. She's unsure of her new body and doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Collection of Constellations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040970
Comments: 35
Kudos: 298





	The Black Lace Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my Collection of Constellations Series! This is set after the first fic, [The Path Unexpected.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875866)
> 
> Thank you to raven_maiden for this wonderful aesthetic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She eyed her body, scrutinizing it. 

Multiple pregnancies had been hard on her body. Scorpius left her with a few new stretch marks, Norma too left her own set. The twins came along and left ones on the inside of her thighs, and more around her hips and stomach. 

She looked at each line, the skin blemished by four of the things that brought her some of the most joy in her life. Those lines were evidence of labours of love, sleepless nights, tears, and messes galore. But sometimes when she looked at them, she wasn’t as proud of how they looked. She didn’t think of her four precious children and their smiling faces. Instead, a swarm of insecurities whirred to life in her mind and she wrapped her arms around her permanently widened hips. Hermione remembered her slimmer days when she and Draco were first dating, when she was confident in her figure and didn’t mind flaunting it from time to time. 

How Draco still found her sexy dumbfounded her. He still looked at her like she was the young woman he fell for years ago. He would try to sneak into showers with her claiming he was trying to be economical with the morning routine. His hands would start at her hips and slowly move up to the bottom of her breasts. He would slip one hand down her front, slowly working towards her core. His finger would slip into her and a soft, needy sound would escape her lips. 

They could be eating dinner together and his eyes would grow dark and his face would hold a promise of an adventurous night to come once the children were asleep. They could be reading together in their bed, and his hand would slowly move up her thigh and his fingers would brush her folds. His lips would pepper kisses on her freckled shoulders, slowly making a path to her neck and the sensitive spot that always made her moan. 

Hermione sat down on her blue velvet chair. She and Draco had been intimate since the twins were born almost four months ago, but she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of not being enough for him. Her body was slower to bounce back this time. Her hips and stomach had lingering spots from the pregnancy. After Scorp and Norma, her body had recovered quickly. Logically, she knew it was because she was older and that she had twins. This didn’t quiet her screaming insecurities about her body. 

They were a surprise really, Castor and Cassie. Draco had begged for just one more. He adored the two they had and adjusted to fatherhood well. His fears were quelled after getting to hold Scorpius for the first time and eliminated the first time he held Norma. After months and months of discussions and seduction on Draco’s part, Hermione gave in. She would never forget the surprise when they went for the first scan and two heartbeats appeared on the baby monitor instead of one. 

She summoned her red patterned pyjama top and carefully put it on. Her breasts still protruded farther than she was accustomed to. Draco loved them, worshipped them really, but she felt like her back ached from the weight. Then she donned her bottoms, which were still a little snug around the hips. She trudged to the bathroom to finish preparing for bed. 

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was as messy as her early Hogwarts days, and she looked frumpy. The door opened and closed and Draco joined her in the bathroom. She took a moment to wonder, again, what he still saw in her. Then she spoke up. “Are the kids asleep?”

“Scorp is out. He was sprawled across his bed and his mouth was open. I caught Norma trying to read Hogwarts: A History again. The twins were in their cots. Castor had his ferret blanket and Cassie had her stuffed otter.” Draco yawned and stretched his arms above his head. 

She nodded, lost in her thoughts. An arm wrapped around her and she felt a kiss on the top of her head. 

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” His eyes attempted to meet hers, but she looked away quickly. 

“Just thinking is all.” She moved her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest. This was always something that made her feel better, safe. His arms wrapped around her, protecting her. 

They stood like that for a few more moments before she broke the contact. She walked to their bed and turned down the sheets. She slipped in and felt his arm draped over her waist, his hand finding hers. Their fingers interlaced and she pulled his hand up to kiss it. 

Slowly she felt her eyelids drooping and she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

After Scorp was born, Draco would take to rocking him in the rocker by the window in the nursery. It was their time together and she would stand in the doorway watching how the moonlight illuminated their soft blond locks. Draco’s face always softened when he was around Scorpius and it made her heart blossom. She watched Draco talk to their son, a smile on his face when Scorp made little noises in reply. This also made her want to jump her husband, and more than once they barely made it in the door of their suite. 

She remembered one occasion fondly. His deft fingers had trailed the inside of her thighs and pulled her knickers aside as he pushed into her. 

It was much of the same after Norma. Draco would sit with her in the same way he did Scorp, whispering words of love in her ear. He would rock her in his arms. Norma looked so tiny compared to her father. 

Draco counted down the days until it was safe for them to have sex again. He was hungry for her. After each pregnancy, he eagerly awaited the day and Hermione counted down with him. This time was different. She and Draco had been intimate since the six-week checkup, but she became hesitant to physical intimacy as the time passed and her body remained unchanged. With her body being slower to return to normal, the insecurities began creeping into her mind.

She looked up from her book in the library to see Draco walking in with Norma. “Hello, dears, what are you two up to today?” 

“Norma asked me to come read with her in the library, so we are going to read about Magical Creatures today before I have to spend the afternoon at the office,” Draco said.

Norma beamed up at her father, her brown eyes glistening with flecks of gold in the early morning sunlight. She wrapped her tiny hand around Draco’s finger and scuttled along with him to one of the chaise lounges. 

A couple of hours passed. Hermione went up to check on the twins. She fed them and rocked them to sleep for their nap, admiring their little noses and steady rise and fall of their chests. While they might have been a surprise, she was thankful for them. They were just what the family needed and they couldn’t be more perfect. She enjoyed watching their little fists open and close, or their smiles whenever she made them laugh. 

When she walked outside the nursery, Scorp asked if he could go outside to ride his broom and Hermione begrudgingly agreed. She reminded him to wear his safety gear and Scorp haphazardly agreed. No more than five minutes later he came back in crying with scrapes on his hands and knees. Hermione kissed each scrape and healed his wounds. 

Soon it was time for dinner and they all met at the table. Hermione insisted early in her marriage that her family would eat together, no matter what. Draco didn’t quite understand at the time but grew to enjoy family dinners as their children grew. She watched his broad smile come out as each one begged for his attention while telling a story that never seemed to have an ending. 

“How was your day?” Draco said. He cast a spell for a knife to cut Norma’s dinner into smaller bites.

“The usual. I read up on new laws being put up for review, kissed Scorp’s wounds after he fell off the broom today, took care of the twins. How was the office?” she said. 

“Blaise pointed out a potential loophole to be exploited in a contract so we had to redraft the whole thing before the meeting at the end of the day. We barely made it, and the client accepted.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” She smiled at him, proud of her husband. Draco worked hard to make Malfoy Industries reputable in the eyes of Wizarding Britain and she was happy to know the work was paying off. 

Norma and Scorp finished their meals and were escorted by Draco up to their rooms to play for a little while before preparing for bed. Hermione walked upstairs to the nursery to feed and tuck in the twins. She carefully held each of them, rocking them while they breastfed. Once they went down, she quietly shut the door and went downstairs to meet Draco. 

She found him in the front sitting area of the library. They walked together, hand in hand, to one of their favourite spots to be alone. They cuddled up together on the green striped sofa, one of their favourite places to hide and relax at the end of the day. The sofa was strategically placed so it was hidden behind multiple rows of shelves, and by a window so the view of the garden was unparalleled. 

Draco’s fingers brushed along the length of her arm and they read together. Her head rested on his chest. She felt the steady beat of his heart and moved with the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. Hermione felt his head move and looked up. 

“I thought about you today.” He looked down at her.

“Oh? And what exactly did you imagine?” 

“Well.” His head moved closer to hers, lips just a breath away. “I thought about your lips, and how soft they are.” A quick kiss, lips meeting for just a moment, then pulling away. 

“Mmm,” she hummed.

“I thought about your wild hair and how it feels when my fingers are in it.” 

She felt his hand lightly tug at her curls, playfully. Her heart began to beat faster, not in anticipation but worry. Her self-doubt began to trickle into her mind. 

“I thought about your arse, how delectable it always is.” He reached and lightly squeezed it. He leaned over and kissed her neck, beginning a trail down to her collarbone.

“I’m sorry, but I should go check on the children, make sure they have changed into their nighties and in their beds.” Hermione hopped up quickly, insecurities breaking the dam in her mind and flooding her thoughts as she briskly walked up to see her children. 

She didn’t look back for a moment to see the bewildered look on her husband’s face.

* * *

“Our anniversary is coming up this week. Would you like to go to dinner? I’m sure we could get a sitter for a few hours,” he said.

“Dinner sounds nice.” She turned around in her vanity chair and smiled at him. “Are you going to surprise me?” 

“If that’s what would make you happiest, anything for you.” He walked over and kissed the top of her head lightly before climbing into their bed. Draco grabbed the book off his nightstand and opened it to the marked page to continue reading.

Things hadn’t been easy since she ran from him in the library. He’d tried several other times to sweetly get her into bed, and each time she found an excuse so that he didn’t see her naked. Hermione had started locking the bathroom during her shower or waiting until he was asleep to shower. 

She was avoiding her husband.

All for the fact she was insecure and anxious about her body. It seemed like a stupid reason, but she didn’t know how to explain the ambivalence she felt about herself. She loved her family, her children, her life, it was everything she could’ve dreamed of, but the internal struggle of her appearance shadowed all of it. 

The guilt was getting to her, but the image she had of herself had a stronger hold on her self-esteem. She wanted so badly to tell him, let it all out, but the fear was winning out. So, she stayed silent and internalized all of the worries and doubts about herself. 

Hermione finished getting ready for bed. As she walked over to crawl under the sheets, she felt his eyes on her. 

Watching. Observing.

When she got comfortable, he turned to look at her. 

“Something is bothering you. I don’t know what it is, and I’m not asking you to tell me if you aren’t ready, but I want you to go out and do something for yourself. Tomorrow.”

She looked at him, surprised. “But what about the children? The twins–”

“I’m serious, Hermione. Go buy some books, or go sit at a shop and relax. Owl Ginny or Pansy and have tea with them. I’ll work from home tomorrow and watch the children.” 

“Okay. I’ll go out tomorrow, but only for half the day. No less.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Deal.”

They both settled in for the night. He turned off the lights with a flick of his wand and rolled over to go to sleep.

Hermione sat in bed, thoughts echoing off the walls of her mind until she finally fell to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up and sent an owl to Pansy to meet for breakfast and a separate one to Ginny for lunch. It didn’t take any time for each of them to swiftly reply with resounding yeses. She got dressed, putting on a comfortable floral sundress with cap-sleeves and a hem that fell to her knees. She picked out a pair of red flats and cast a series of charms to control her mane. 

Draco was just waking up fully when she snuck out to wake up Scorp and Norma. She entered Scorp’s room and sat on the bed beside him. Hermione gently moved her arm up and down his. “Scorp, it’s time to wake up.” A gentle kiss was placed on his head as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Huh? Mum?” A fisted hand went up to rub his eye. 

“I am going out today, but I’ll be back this afternoon. Be good.” Another kiss to his head and she swiftly left the room. 

She was almost to Norma’s room when Draco stopped her. “I’ll wake Norma, you need to get going.”

“But–”

“I know their routines, I am their father. They will be okay without you for half the day. However, if you feel like you want to stay out longer I don’t object.” He smiled sweetly at her. 

It took Draco thirty more minutes to shoo Hermione out of the Manor and to her breakfast with Pansy. 

When she arrived at the restaurant, Pansy had already ordered mimosas for them. “Hermione, darling! Sit! Sit! How are the children?”

“Hello, Pansy.” She sat down and sipped her drink. “The children are well. Scorp and Norma are enjoying my maternity leave. They like to hold the twins any chance they get. We’ve had to teach them they must sit so can they hold their siblings.” 

“Oh, Margo was the same way with Amelia! She loved holding her until she realized Amelia wasn’t one of her dolls and she couldn’t dress her up as she wanted.” Pansy let out a small laugh. 

“Luckily we haven’t encountered that issue yet, but Scorp is ready for them to be able to play.”

The rest of the breakfast was pleasant. Hermione slipped into the comfort of her friendship with Pansy and the two talked motherhood and life. Pansy asked about Draco, and Hermione asked about Harry. They ate biscuits and drank their mimosas while catching up.

Hermione found she missed her company. It was nice to have another woman to talk to about things she felt her husband just wouldn’t understand. “Pansy, after you had Amelia, did you feel like you weren’t...sexy anymore?” 

Pansy looked at her. “I wouldn’t say I didn’t feel sexy, but I had some concerns that I didn’t look the same. In the end, I told Harry everything and we worked through it. He did his best to show me what I meant to him.” 

Hermione looked down at the table, her fingers twisting. Pansy’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Are you feeling less than?” 

“I don’t know, Pansy. I just don’t feel like me. I don’t know what to do. I’m not confident in my body anymore,” Hermione said. 

“Have you worn any lingerie recently? That always helps me to feel powerful and sexy in my body.”

“No. I don’t even know if I could fit in my old lingerie.” 

“Hermione, go buy yourself a new, sexy set of lingerie. Isn’t your anniversary coming up? You could surprise Draco!” Pansy smiled, eyes beaming. 

“I don’t know, Pan–”

“If you don’t go buy it, I will and then send it to the Manor.” 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll go buy some new lingerie.” 

The conversation moved to another topic, but Hermione only half paid attention as Pansy talked about her philanthropic deeds. Soon the bill came and they parted ways. Pansy left her with a quick hug and peck on the cheek. 

Hermione went to Agent Provocateur, confident, and ready to feel sexy. She accomplished the task after trying on a variety of lingerie options and finding a black lace bra with a matching thong and garter. As she looked herself up and down in the mirror she imagined Draco’s eyes roaming her in the set. She felt confident and for the first time in a while, sexy. Her breasts fit nicely, her hips didn’t look uncharacteristically wide, and the suspender belt perfectly accentuated her waist. Hermione donned her clothes and headed to pay for her items, eager to see how Draco would react in a couple of days. 

Lunch with Ginny went smoothly. They caught up on her Quidditch career and her relationship with Blaise. They were still going strong, despite Ginny’s heavy travel schedule. He stayed in London while she went off to play. Hermione couldn’t imagine. As much as Draco bothered her and got under her skin, any time they were apart because he had to leave for business was hard. 

She parted with Ginny and headed home, excited to hide her surprise. 

* * *

A reservation had been made for dinner at one of the finest new restaurants the Wizarding World had to offer, Clarté. When they walked up, the warm glow of the candlelight greeted them. A man in a tuxedo asked for their name and if they had a reservation. 

“Malfoy. For two in a private dining room,” Draco said. 

“Right this way, sir.” He led them through the maze of tables and chairs, stopping at a door. He opened it and inside was an intimate room lit by candlelight. A small chandelier hung above the table. Draco escorted her in, his hand low on her back. He took her shawl, gave it to the man, and pulled out her chair. 

Hermione gracefully sat and waited for her husband to sit across from her. His face finally mirrored hers and she smiled. 

“Happy anniversary,” he said. 

“Happy anniversary.” 

His hand reached for hers and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

She wanted him. She really did. 

Hermione had picked out her outfit for the evening to carefully conceal her surprise to Draco underneath. She wore one of his favourites, a blue V-neck gown with intricate beading. After a couple of charms to adjust the size, it finally fit just as she remembered. She knew the dress slipped off her easily, giving him access to all of the parts she knew he loved. This knowledge made her anticipate her surprise for him even more. 

They had a five-course meal. The opening was a light hour d’oeuvres of goat cheese crostini with fig-olive tapenade. When they finished, a server came and took away their plates. A moment later an appetizer of mushrooms stuffed with Pecorino Romano, garlic, and bread crumbs appeared on the table. The salad course came next. It was a crisp garden salad with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and a tart vinaigrette. 

The main course appeared. It was a plate of roasted duck, paired with an orange-ginger glaze. Hermione felt the duck melt on her tongue as she took bite after bite of the delicious course. She and Draco enjoyed the light conversation while eating. She realized the joy she felt just being able to be with her husband. It made her courage bubble, drowning out the insecurities and fears. 

Dessert arrived last, a rich flourless chocolate cake. It was paired with a glass of sweet port wine. The flavours were sweet and bright on her tongue. She savoured every spoonful Draco fed her. 

She looked up through her lashes to see molten lead in his eyes. Hermione flicked her tongue over her lips and she saw his throat bob. Heat began to pool between her legs and she couldn’t wait to get home. She didn’t know if it was the food, alcohol, or sheer desire of her husband in a tuxedo, but Hermione wanted to get him in bed. 

The bill couldn’t be paid fast enough for both of them. They quickly Apparated home. Hermione felt the tug in her stomach from the apparition, something she never could quite shake. They thanked Luna for watching the children, then made their way to the bedroom. 

Once inside, she pulled Draco down to her, lips crashing into one another like waves in the ocean during a storm. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths like it was the first time. 

The desperation was evident. 

He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She turned around to let him unzip the back of the dress. His fingers lightly trickled down her back. 

She felt her body react to his touch. Her heart fluttered in her chest. 

Slowly, he pulled the zipper down as he brushed light kisses on her freckled shoulders. Every kiss was searing on her skin. She felt herself grow wet in anticipation. 

Draco pushed the dress to the ground. He let out a soft gasp, his hands finding her hips. 

Hermione turned around, catching herself in the mirror. The world seemed to collapse around her. She didn’t see the same woman as a few days ago. Her breasts were falling out of the bra, her waist wasn’t as small, and her hips didn’t look good in the suspender belt and thong at all. She let out a gasp. Tears began streaming down her face. 

“Hermione, love, what’s wrong?” Draco asked frantically. 

“I–I look all wrong. My breasts are falling out, I don’t look good in the bottoms, and I look terrible, Draco,” she said before falling into another set of sobs. 

He led her to sit on the bed, kneeling in front of her. “Talk to me. What’s been going on? You have been avoiding me. I thought maybe you needed time away from us, but now you’re upset. Please, please talk to me. What can I do?” His hands cupped her face. 

She locked eyes with him, barely seeing his face through the wells of tears in her eyes. “My–I just–I don’t look like I used to, before the twins, before all of our children. I love them, I do, but how do you still find me sexy?” She sniffed and wiped away some tears. “I look at myself and I see the stretch marks everywhere. I see that my hips are slightly wider than they used to be. My breasts aren’t quite as perky, but currently, I’m breastfeeding so they are larger so none of my normal bras fit.” 

He took a deep breath. 

“Hermione, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You are a wonderful mum for our four children. Four children, Hermione. We didn’t even think we could have one. Here we are eight years later and we have four. Each stretch mark is a testament to the fact we have been so lucky. I love every part of you. I love the slight swell of your stomach, I love your slightly widened hips, and you know how much I cherish your breasts.” His eyes darkened as he looked at them. “I love you and I love your body because it has made you a mum, and has made me become a dad.” 

He moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. “You are changing the world for the better. Not only are you a mum, but you have a career. I look at you and see this strong, independent, intelligent woman. I wake up every day with the knowledge that woman chose to marry me. She chose to be the mother of my children. You are extraordinary, Hermione, and I love you. You aren’t perfect, but if you can love me despite my faults, and I have many as you know–” 

“You’re certainly a right prat in the mornings for one,” Hermione said.

“Yes.” He chuckled. “Then please let me show you how much I love you, every part of you.” 

She turned and looked at him. “I love you.” 

He smiled and kissed her. His lips were soft but firm. She felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip and she opened for him. His hand cradled her face then moved to the nape of her neck, brushing the soft hairs there. He moved to unclasp her bra, and the garment found the floor. 

It wasn’t the fiery passion of before, but rather a soft and intimate passion. She fell back on the bed, bringing Draco with her. She felt the softness of their comforter as his hands and mouth went to work pleasuring her. 

He took his time. His mouth placed kisses on her neck, slowly working down to her breasts. “I love these because they nourish our children,” he said with a kiss. 

As he continued worshipping her breasts, every so often he would nip at her, making her moan. His fingers moved to her hips, and trailed only the stretch-marks. “I love these because they show you carried all of our children inside of you. They are a testament to your strength.” 

Her heart fluttered in her chest. 

His hand moved to push her knickers down her thighs. Once they got down to her calves, they joined her bra. His fingers toyed with her opening, circling around and trailing up to her clit. 

She gasped at the sensation. A tightness formed in her lower abdomen. “Draco, don’t tease.”

A wry grin was the only reply he gave as his mouth found her core. His tongue entered her and she felt like she was on fire. Every part of her skin was electrified with sensation. Draco licked and sucked, causing her to writhe on the bed. She tried to pull her legs together, but his hands held her thighs. 

The tightness in her core wound tighter and tighter. She didn’t know how much more she could take, the sensations were overwhelming. Her hands fisted at the sheets on the bed. Every brush of his tongue felt like a jolt through her body. “Draco. Draco, please!”

He looked up at her and sucked over her clit. 

She shattered with a keen. White appeared behind her eyelids and there was nothing but the feeling of ecstasy. She felt the lightest she had in weeks. When she finally came back to her senses, Draco’s face was over hers, fingers brushing the hair around her face. 

He smiled down at her. “I love you, Hermione.” 

Their lips met in a fervent kiss. Her hand slid down his chest, towards his groin. “You, Mr. Malfoy, are wearing far too much.” She smirked as she vanished his clothes. The full weight of his girthy length rubbed her stomach. “I want you.” 

He positioned himself at her opening and pushed in slowly, filling her. He moved one of her thighs to his shoulder to go deeper. After a few moments he began quickening his pace. Draco moved his fingers to circle her clit, matching the tempo of his ministrations to his thrusts. 

The tightness returned in her core. “Faster, Draco.” She felt the pressure building, the constricting becoming unbearable. 

Draco pressed down and she broke again. His rhythm became erratic. Three pumps and she felt him spilling himself inside of her. His chest met hers; his head moved to the crook of her shoulder. His hands found her hair, as her hands wrapped around him. She felt his heart beating frantically in his chest, matching hers. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped in each other. He finally moved and she felt the loss when he pulled out of her, their mixed fluids leaking down. He vanished it and summoned their pyjamas. They dressed and curled up in bed together. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered, “You are beautiful, Hermione.” 

She smiled and she drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Eighth Anniversary gift in modern times is lace, hence the black lace lingerie! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 🤗💕
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3)


End file.
